rpdimensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Jet
WORK IN PROGRESS Jet is the fifty-fourth human to ever be transferred over from the first Dimension into Dimension Number Two. When he came into Dimension Number Two, he unwillingly left behind his entire group of Pokémon, and was morphed into a Buizel form, which served as his favorite species. He currently has no true main goal. However, as events have gone thus far, it would appear that things would be better for him to if he were to stay in this Dimension, and not try to return to his own.... Although he does wish to see his Pokémon at least once more.... He may not have been the most willing person to be transferred over into this Dimension, he has travelled quite a bit...though not very far distance-wise. He has, however, been through quite a lot after arriving at Dr. Porygon's Lab for the first time. And this is making him slowly and steadily stronger.... Jet was one of the many humans who had already been in the Dimension by the time of the Dimensional Shift. However, he has yet to truly realize that the Dimension itself has been shifted.... After all, he still resides within Dr. Porygon's Lab. Despite his usual highly timid nature and lack of physical strength, Jet has managed to find several friends along this short journey.... These include not only Dr. Porygon himself, but also: a Numel named Lorryn, a Butterfree named Phaunt, and even a fellow ex-human like himself - Tanen. All three are, like Jet, from the first Dimension. However, Phaunt and Lorryn have gone missing after the Dimensional Shift...prompting a tough decision on Jet: Should he go and look for them? Track down the Sneasel that stole who-knows-what from Dr. Porygon? He has many options ahead of him.... He has also met a very...rogue Absol named Sora, who may or may not (though Jet secretly hopes not) be joining himself and Tanen. Currently, Jet and his friend Tanen just fought 'with' Sora against the thieving Sneasel that was to steal some of Dr. Porygon's miraculous discoveries and inventions.... And they were fiercely defeated. He is now desperately trying to get Tanen and Sora to stop fighting so that they can gather themselves to figure out what to do next (as well as trying to keep them from killing each other. Appearance As a human, Jet was your average, shy "nerd"...only better dressed. He was of an average height, a more slim build, and medium-length black hair. Although, he did have his odd blue eyes, despite the fact that neither of his parents had them. He always considered it a recessant gene from his grandparents. He also wore glasses, despite the fact that his vision didn't really lack too much. Although, one thing that cuts his appearance down a notch is the fact that he has a scar on his right hand from a training incident with one of his Pokemon. Jet wore, like any ordinary human being, a variety of clothing.... However, he always seemed to prefer a black t-shirt with black jeans, as well as a gray vest or jacket of some kind. Although, his hobby sometimes required an outfit change.... He enjoyed performing magic tricks for friends and family, and was quite good at it. In fact, he had done a few dangerous tricks as well.... Although, naturally, this called for various outfits from tuxedoes to just a strange black outfit with a cape. But whatever he wore, it was easy to tell Jet from everyone else. He also always had a blue scarf with him...even though he hardly ever actually wore it. It was a gift from a passed-away family member that he has always treasured and kept with him. As a Pokemon, Jet appears little more than your average Buizel. He is one of the smaller Pokemon. He has the twin tails, the orange coating, yellow float, and yellowish stomach and chest, and of course, the two spots on his back. Basically, he's the same size, shape, and all that your average Buizel is...if not an inch or two shorter. However, he does have something that separates him in appearance from other Buizel in the world....For starters, the scar on his hand has been translated over to his paw. This left a visible mark that separated him from his counterparts.... But another thing was the fact that he wore the same blue scarf that he always had carried with him as a human.... This scarf was completely unique and therefore, there was none like it in all of Dimension Number Two. Personality Jet has always been to himself.... He hardly had any friends, and his family was usually busy...and that was why he enjoyed showing them his magic tricks so much. He found it so amusing when he finally gets a family member's attention. But this was not how he worked at school, or in public. He was always withdrawn from social life. He would spend so much time at home or on a computer that he had virtually no social life of his own, past Internet forums, chat rooms, and the like. This withdrawn lifestyle has left him rather lonely..... And he, once again, 'solves' this issue by chatting with others or playing games...some of which he had made up for himself. Naturally, this doesn't truly help solve his problem...but merely puts them off as he hides from them. Jet's severe case of timidity also adds to this problem.... He might have found this lonliness issue a bit more easily dealt with if he hadn't been extremely nervous about meeting new people. He always tried to avoid attention wherever possible, and whenever he did accidentely attract it, he would try to somehow shy away from it.... And when that wasn't possible, he would just be practically frozen, or mutter some words that might not even make sense, given the situation. However, despite his timidity, he is really a caring friend.... He'll do anything for anybody who needs help, even if it means putting himself in danger. In fact...on several occasions, he has put himself in harm's way to help a person or Pokemon in need...though he's done it more often as a Pokemon than as a human. Actually, this has also led him to a certain lifestyle. Whenever he meets a Pokemon in need, he vows to help and finish the task, no matter what. Especially if he feels indebted to that Pokemon. And he will never purposely go back on his promises. Abilities Jet the Buizel has pathetic physical strength..... In short, if it comes to a straight-up fight...he'll probably lose, even if his Power is higher than his opponent. However, he has quite an advantage on his side that causes him to be a success in some of his battles.... He has been gifted with amazing analytical skills. Given any opponent, he can analyze the way a fight is going if it lasts long enough, and can pinpoint almost any weaknesses in the battle style of an opposing Pokemon. And after that, it's easy for him to attack those weakspots because of his second talent. In addition to being able to accurately analyze his opponent in almost any given situation, he is also gifted with an amazing ability to often predict an opponent's moves based on his/her fight pattern. And so, by gently triggering the slightest changes to the battle, he can gently and inconspicuously alter the battle to force his opponent to a position that Jet can use to his advantage...and then he strikes at his/her weakness. As such, Jet is more of a support fighter than a one-on-one fighter. Jet is also possibly the most determined little Buizel you ever will see. If he gets constantly knocked down...as long as he can still move, he'd get back to his feet eventually. Especially if his word is on the line. He refuses to lose out to anybody with negative intentions...even though he is still likely to lose, he always tries his hardest, and never surrenders...unless his opponent somehow manages to break his often fragile determination with constant verbal assaults backed up with physical beatings. Jet is also known to be able to take a lot of damage without falling unconscious. He can take a lot of pain, and still be standing enough to fight back. He'll hang on to a fight...even if he has absolutely no chance of winning it.